


Temper Tantrums

by PestalCat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestalCat/pseuds/PestalCat
Summary: Young Ben Solo has a short temper. This is an example of how Han deals with it.This is the first time I've ever posted anything anywhere lol





	

As a young child, Ben Solo struggled with anger issues. His short temper would lead to tantrums that occurred at  _least_ twice a day and, unfortunately, his father did not know how to react to them. As soon as Ben's mother would leave for a senate meeting or he wouldn't get his way, Ben would usually start to scream.

At first, Han would try his best to keep a calm voice and tell him that his mother would be back soon, to which little Ben would not respond. He would simply carry on screaming. So, Han would try a different approach. He would take on a stern voice and scold Ben, saying that sons of senators should not act this way. This usually had no effect on Ben (to no one's surprise, what three year old would truly care about what others thought of them?). Then, as many frustrated parents would, Han would begin to raise his voice. Still no chance.

When Han's voice reached a level at which it would be considered shouting, Ben would finally stop throwing his current fit. He would look at his father with wide eyes.

 

Then his little chin would begin to quiver.

And his lip would start to pout.

And his eyebrows would come together and tears would well up in his eyes and Han would quickly realize his mistake and rush to comfort his soon sobbing son. Han would scoop him up and hold him close in an effort to stop him crying as Ben would sniffle and hiccup. Soon little Ben would fall asleep in Han's arms and the events of that day would soon be completely forgotten by the toddler.

 

And the actions of the toddler would likely be repeated the next day, as would the actions of our favorite smuggler turned war hero. This behavior continued far into Ben's childhood up until he met a child of the same age but a very different personality.


End file.
